This disclosure relates to an alignment assembly, and more specifically to an alignment assembly for use in a turbine engine.
During assembly, turbine engine components are arranged and aligned based on design specifications. The arrangement and alignment between components of a gas turbine engine is intended to be maintained during operation.
Alignment features provided on mating components of turbine engine include mating features that define relative positions between components. A desired alignment between turbine engine components may be altered or lost during assembly and disassembly due to removal or movement between components. Further, vibrations and other external forces encountered during operation may also result in loss of a desired alignment between turbine engine components. Gas turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek increased efficiencies for assembling, disassembling and maintaining engines during the operational life of a gas turbine engine.